


A Brief Vacation

by FlyAbove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boxer Briefs, Cas has thick thighs, Established Relationship, M/M, Minncon, Shopping, TFW goes shopping, based on comments misha made at minncon, canonverse, minncon16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAbove/pseuds/FlyAbove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants a break from hunting for a few days, and Cas needs some new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Misha made a comment at minncon over the weekend about how he can't wear boxer briefs because his legs are too big. So of course the normal response was to write this.

There are days where being in the same room as Sam while he’s researching is insufferable. 

This is one of those days.

Dean’s just about had it with Sam’s 20 facts a minute about some artifact making its rounds in a small town in Maine that supposedly makes people go crazy after touching it. Sam’s going to have to call some other hunters because Dean is just not in the mood to deal with the supernatural today.

Maybe it has to do with the beating Dean had taken recently. Last week he and Cas defeated a family of vamps in Virginia, but not before sustaining a few broken bones and a busted up lip. Cas healed him immediately, but the pain still soured Dean’s mood for the rest of the week. He was just done with anything creepy, cursed and crazy for a couple days. He wanted a break, and god dammit he was going to have one.

“This relic has reportedly made 3 people go into absolute madness, wrecking stores, crashing cars.” Sam blabbered on. Dean pressed his lips into a thin line, irritated. “But the weird thing is every case the person in question beats 5 people within an inch of their life, never killing them, and then they suddenly faint. Once they wake up, they don’t remember anything.”

Dean huffed. “Sounds like a case to me.”

Sam nodded, eyes never leaving his laptop. “Yeah. I thought so too. And –“

“Sammy,” Dean interrupted. “I’m sorry, but if you continue talking about this cursed object I’m going to grab the nearest sharp object and cut off your damn hair.”

Sam raised both eyebrows, confused. There was an awkward beat before Sam spoke again. “Uh, okay…”

Dean leaned back in his chair and sighed. He felt bad for snapping. It wasn’t Sam’s fault he was angry. It was the stupid lifestyle they lived. 

“Can you call up Garth or Eileen and see if they know anyone who can take the case? I’m just not feeling it this week.” Dean said.

Sam looked at him sympathetically. “Sure Dean. I’ll go do that now.” He sat up from his chair and headed toward the kitchen, dialing his phone as he walked.

Dean tapped his fingers on the table a couple more times before deciding to go check on Cas. He walked up to his bedroom door and heard the muffled sound of some TLC documentary playing. Dean rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Hello Dean.” Cas was sitting crosslegged against the headboard in just his white button up shirt and slacks, a pillow resting on his lap as he picked up the remote to pause the TV. 

“Hey Cas, what are you watching?”

“It’s a film about human births. It’s fascinating. I never knew it was so…beautiful.” 

Dean chuckled. “If you count lots of screaming, pain and loads of medication beautiful then sure.”

“It’s all part of the process, I guess.” Cas mused. “Though it’s the part after all that that is really worth watching. When the parents are united with their child for the first time, all that unfiltered, pure love for this being that hasn’t been on earth for more than a couple minutes. You humans are capable of more love than you give yourself credit for.”

Dean stared at Cas. He always seems to make every story, no matter how off the wall, sound so profound. “Jesus, you’re weird.” Cas shrugged.

Dean sat down beside Cas on the bed, taking his hand and rubbing a thumb across the knuckles. “So, it looks like we have a couple days off. Have any suggestions on what we should do?”

Cas looked down at his torso. “Actually, I’d like to purchase some of my own clothes.”

Dean had been letting Cas wear his clothes for a few months now, ever since Cas officially “moved in” to the bunker. Cas was the same size more or less. He mainly wore Dean’s clothes when they went to bed, only after some major convincing on Dean’s part did Cas finally believe that his suit wasn’t proper sleeping attire. The thought never occurred to Dean that Cas might want some of his own clothes, Dean was perfectly happy letting Cas wear his, he loved the way Cas looked in his clothes. 

But Cas wanted to go shopping and Dean wanted to give him that experience.

“That sounds like a great idea. We can spend the day at the mall. Pick out some clothes, maybe grab a few DVDs. I can think of a few that are much better than a birthing video.” Dean smirked playfully as he kissed Cas on the lips then walked out the door to tell Sam about their plans.

“Sam!” Dean yelled down the hallway. “We are leaving to go to the mall in 5 minutes, and your ass better be at the door ready to go by then. Otherwise we are leaving without you and I’m not bringing you back a fruit bowl! I don’t care how much your rabbit food loving ass likes them!”

Dean hears Sam yelling back from his room, but the words are muffled so Dean can only make out a few words. “Fuck” “Hate” “Annoying” being some of the few. He counts that as a confirmation and heads toward the garage to start the impala. 

The trip to the mall takes all of 30 minutes. It’s a cold and rainy Thursday, but the mall is surprising busy. It is mid-November, the perfect time for efficient Christmas shoppers to buy all their gifts before the rest of the population decides to do so as well.

“So Cas, what do you want to buy first?” Sam asked as he shook the rain out of his hair.

Cas looked around at all the stores, a nervous and overwhelmed look flickers across his face. “I don’t know, some of the basics I guess. We could start with pants.”

“Well, let’s get started then.” Dean clapped his hands determinedly. “I’d hate to see all the money on our credit cards go to waste.”

“Dean they aren’t even our cards.” Cas reminded him.

Dean grabbed Cas hand and winked. “Exactly.”

The first store they enter is JC Penny’s. It was uncomfortably warm, the racks of clothes were cluttered and unorganized. Every customer service line was way too long and slow. Sam was looking at a wide display of awful plaid shirts. Dean was starting to regret his decision to come when he heard Cas audibly gasp at an article of clothing he was holding.

Dean looked over Cas’ shoulder to see him holding a tan trenchcoat. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Cas, the point is to get you clothes that are different than the clothes you already have.”

“But Dean look,” Cas handed him the coat. “It’s almost exactly like my old one.”

Dean held up the coat at arm’s length and sucked in a breath. It _was_ almost a perfect match to the trenchcoat Cas wore years ago. The sight made Dean tear up. He missed the damn thing. 

Dean cleared his throat, fighting the urge to hug the coat. _Don’t be ridiculous, Dean._ He thought. “Alright fine. You should get it. But after this, try getting something that doesn’t look like something you already own.”

Cas gave Dean a genuine smile, as if his approval was the best thing Cas ever heard in his life. Dean shook his head. God, his life is odd. 

After an hour or two of searching through the store Dean found out Cas’ style was (not so shockingly) similar to his and Sam’s. Cas loved the plaid button up shirts, along with dark jeans, leather jackets and boots. However, Cas also loved sweaters. His choices ranged from one random cliché inspirational word on the front to bees on flowers covering the entire sweater. Definitely not Dean’s cup of tea, but Cas tried them on and damn if he didn’t look good in them. Plus, this was Cas’ shopping trip. Dean could suggest, but he couldn’t judge.

Though he did stop Cas from buying the most hideous pink and neon green striped windbreaker. It was something straight out of the 90s. That belonged in the trash more than it did in their closet. So what if Dean broke his ‘no judging’ rule? It was one time. No one claimed he was perfect.

They stopped for a quick lunch at a cheese steak restaurant and then went to Macy’s. Cas was in need for some underwear and pajamas. They could have gotten some at JC Penny’s, but Cas was adamant about wanting to get clothes from as many different shops as possible.

“Here, try these Cas.” Dean handed him a pack of boxer briefs of varying patterns. Cas grabbed them and went into a dressing room stall. 

“Do you think I should get this beanie?” Sam asked, joining Dean in the doorway of the dressing room. 

Dean glanced at the loose grey fabric on top of Sam’s head and shrugged. “I don’t know Sammy, since when do you wear beanies?”

“True,” Sam replied, “I just figured I tried something new. Cas is doing it. So I thought I could too.”

“I think it looks good on you, it gives people something else to look at other than your ugly hair.” 

Sam flipped him off. “Yeah, yeah. You’re just jealous I can actually grow hair, baby face.”

Dean was just about retort back when he heard someone whispering his name. His eyebrows pinched together in confusion. 

_“Deeeaaann.”_

Is that Cas? Dean walked over to his stall and knocked. “You okay Cas?”

“Dean I need your help.” Cas said just barely above a whisper, like he was trying to keep whatever he was hiding a secret.

“What do you need?” Dean asked.

“Come in here please.” Cas whimpered.

 _This feels like the start of a badly written porno._ Dean thought. 

He opened the door just enough so he could squeeze through in case Cas was shirtless or naked. 

Dean expected Cas to be super horny and in need of a quick handjob, what he didn’t expect was a shirtless Cas in a pair of boxer briefs that are stuck mid-thigh and three pairs of boxer briefs torn on the floor. He looked like he just got in a fight. His hands were grabbing either side of the waistband and he was jumping up and down, pulling up as hard as he can. Dean was frozen in place, content on watching the scene unfold in front of him.

“Help me, Dean. I can’t get them all the way on.” Cas pleaded.

Dean burst out in a howl of laughter, not caring how loud or ridiculous he sounded. This was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

“Holy shit Cas,” Dean said through tears, “Your thighs tore through three pairs of underwear.”

Cas scowled at him. “This isn’t funny, Dean.”

“Dude, you got some thick thighs.”

Cas blushed in embarrassment. “Can you just help me take them off?”

Dean grinned and kneeled down to help Cas out of his boxer briefs. Any other time he would have jumped at the perfect opportunity to have a little fun and possibly suck Cas’ cock, but Dean wasn’t sure he could get through 30 seconds without laughing. 

Sam walked over to the dressing room and heard Dean’s low voice from the dressing room stall, followed by a laugh and a soft curse. Sam groaned. Couldn’t they have waited until _after_ they were done shopping?? Sam expected this sort of thing from Dean, but not Cas. 

Five minutes later Dean opened the stall door, leaving the torn underwear on the ground. It’s not like they can buy it now anyways. 

Sam eyed the two suspiciously as they exited the dressing room, noticing Cas’ bright red cheeks. “Please don’t tell me you did what I think you did.”

Dean’s face contorted in fake disgust. “Ew sicko, I would never do such a thing.” Sam snorted. “Cas got stuck in the boxer briefs and he needed my help to get him out.”

Sam squinted his eyes at Dean, and then glanced at Cas, who looked sheepishly at the floor.

His eyebrows shot up. “Oh my god you’re telling the truth.”

“Yup. Turns out boxer briefs are no match for Cas’ thighs.” Dean said. “Cas, don’t be embarrassed. Not your fault you got a rockin’ body.”

Sam felt bad for Cas. Dean no doubt poked fun at him while they were in the stall. Dean was having too much fun with this. “How about this, you take Dean over to Victoria’s secret and both of you pick out some underwear that actually fit. I know Dean’s wanted to go there all day.” Sam said innocently.

Dean's mouth dropped while Cas pondered over the idea. 

“That’s sounds good.” Cas admitted. “Let’s go over there now, Dean.” Dean purses his lips, as if debating on whether or not he should punch Sam for even mentioning this. Eventually, Dean complied and grabbed Cas’ hand, leading him to the shop. 

“I’m gonna go buy a pretzel.” Sam had no interest in watching his brother and his best friend try on lingerie. Nope. Not going to happen. 

It’s a little after dark by the time they finally leave the mall. Sam climbed into the backseat as Dean started the car. He watched as Cas searches through the pink striped bag.

“So…what’d you get?” He asked curiously.

“None of your business, Sam.” Dean kept his eyes on the road, but Sam saw the icy look in Dean’s eyes. It’s the look that means there will be payback if he steps over the line.

Unfortunately Sam felt adventurous tonight.

“Ah come on, it’s just a question.” Sam egged him on. Dean shook his head and Sam huffed. “Fine. Cas, what’d you get?”

“I got an orange bikini bottom with a white bow.” Cas smiled proudly. “I’m rather fond of the color orange.”

Dean muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like the word ‘traitor’.

“Nice!” Sam was genuinely glad to see Cas so happy, even though he hoped to never have a conversation about the underwear they wear ever again.

“I had a fun time tonight.” Cas said.

“Yeah, me too, Cas.” Dean leaned over for a quick kiss. Cas unbuckled and scooted over so he could rest his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Sam watched them, unable to hold back his smile. Today was a rare good day for them. He's going to get a ton of shit for bringing up Victoria's secret, but for once, Sam couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
